


Star

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [9]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Bands (BanG Dream!), F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Idiots in Love, No Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toyama Kasumi Has Autism, but they're not an idol band, pasupare is still an idol group though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: Loving one another around some hot chocolate is comforting.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Toyama Kasumi
Series: one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Star

Kasumi placed a white mug, decorated with little stars of every colour and size, in front of Maruyama Aya herself, who was sitting on the living room's couch of the Toyama residence. The idol bowed slightly in gratitude, picking it up, and taking a small sip from the hot chocolate contained in it. Aya licked her top lip and smiled.  
"This is delicious! Thank you, Kasumi-chan!" She rejoiced, making Kasumi share her grin, she plopped next to Aya onto the soft couch, giggling proudly.  
"Well, Asuki did teach me well!" Kasumi stimmed, flapping her legs up and down, her own mug in hand.  
"I'm sorry for dropping by again on such short notice... I didn't feel safe going home..." The younger girl slapped her mug down on the table, startling Aya, who glanced back at her in surprise.  
"You don't have to apologize for that!"  
  
Aya blinked, eyebrows furrowed, Kasumi grabbed the older girl's hands in her own, squeezing tightly.  
"Pastel✽Palettes has been gaining in popularity lately, I can't blame you for being scared of walking home, alone, and when the sun's setting. You can drop by any time! Even though I'm just a mere fan..." Kasumi chuckled nervously at the end of her sentence and blushed, whilst scratching the back of her neck, to which Aya clutched Kasumi's free hand in return.  
"You're not just my fan! You're Toyama Kasumi, my girlfriend, no matter what anyone says!" Aya felt her own cheeks reddening in embarrassment, but she kept her grip on Kasumi's hand firm and her gaze fixated on those big, purple eyes she adored so much, if she could see the galaxy in them, she would probably be drawn right in.  
  
Kasumi pulled her hand away, only to wrap her arms solidly around Aya's torso, tugging her forcefully against herself, taking in all of Aya's comforting warmth. Aya hugged back, rubbing Kasumi's back reassuringly, which quickly turned in light tapping as a gasp escaped her mouth, "Kasumi, I can't breathe-"  
Kasumi let go immediately, placing her hands gently on Aya's shoulders, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just feel so happy right now!!"  
Aya beamed dumbly at Kasumi's hyper self, closing in to kiss her on the cheek. They kept laughing while hanging onto each other like they weren't capable of doing anything else.  
  
Aya wished the dating restrictions in the idol world didn't exist, but right now, right in this moment, she wasn't thinking about it, only her star.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED WRITING EVERY SINGLE WORD OF THIS I LOVE KASUAYA SO MUCH
> 
> if anything is unclear feel free to ask!!


End file.
